Bad Memories
by Leo Shakti
Summary: Natal. Dean se lembra de quando tinha dez anos e do que descobriu naquele natal. "Se é tão errado, por que ainda o amo dessa forma?" Slash Wincest. Completa!
1. Apresentação

**Bad Memories**

Leo S.

**Sinopse:** Natal. Dean se lembra de quando tinha dez anos e do que descobriu naquele natal. "Se é tão errado, por que ainda o amo dessa forma".  
**Orientação:** Slash, Incest  
**Classificação:**  
**Gênero:** Angst /Romance  
**Spoilers:** Não sei exatamente, mas a 4ª temporada.  
**Formato:** Shortfic  
**Capítulos:** 3  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma: **Português  
**Casais:** Sam e Dean, Wincest  
**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, mas você já sabe disso, se me pertencesse, não estaria escrevendo fanfictions. Não ganho nada com isso, mas adoraria.


	2. Noite Feliz

**Capitulo I – Noite Feliz**

A casa do Bobby não era lá um salão de festas de renome, ela ficava em um ferro velho no meio do nada, o lugar em si era muito velho, as paredes tinham uma mistura de papeis gastos e descolados, o piso de madeira como nos tempos antigos estava gasto e remendado em muitos locais, mas definitivamente o que mais chamava atenção era o ar que Bobby exercia sobre tudo naquela casa. Ele trouxe um péssimo senso de organização, na verdade a palavra organização não existia ali, afinal ninguém conseguiria organizar a quantidade de historia que estava guardada nas montanhas de livros, espalhadas pela casa toda.

Esse era o único lugar no mundo que eu Dean Winchester podia chamar de lar, a única casa que sempre esteve aqui por mim, um local seguro, para mim e minha família, que agora era somente Sam.

Bobby sempre foi um pai para mim, não por ser o mais próximo da família, mas por se preocupar conosco de verdade. Eu poderia contar com ele pra tudo, qualquer coisa, já tinha comprovado essa teoria muitas vezes. Bobby era mais do que um pai, muito mais, ele era muito melhor do que John, e isso eu já havia sentido na pele.

_Memórias ruins. Esqueça._

Eu sempre repito o mesmo comando quando minha mente ameaça deixar certas coisas virem à tona. Mas minha mente ficava mais insistente nessa época do ano que era tão parecida com a outra daquele tempo.

_Memórias ruins, muito ruins._

Não precisava lembrar-me das coisas pra saber que Bobby realmente era melhor que meu verdadeiro pai. Bobby tentava entender tudo o que acontecia antes de julgar ou ordenar algo a alguém. Acho que ele é a única pessoa que já me compreendeu, nem meu pai, nem Sam o fizeram, mas quem sabe um dia Sam possa me compreender.

- Ei, garoto, vem pra dentro ficar conosco. – era Bobby, me olhando da porta da varanda. – Sam vai queimar o peru se você não ajudar! – trocadilho infame.

_Memórias ruins, muito ruins. Esqueça._

- Tenho absoluta certeza de que você fez intencionalmente. – dei meu melhor sorriso de lado pra ele.

- Do que esta me acusando garoto? – ele fez, não acredito, Bobby com cara de inocente era hilariante.

- Oh, sim, você sabe.

- Só pensei que você tinha que sorrir um pouco. – ele desfez a cara inocente e olhou seriamente pra mim. – Se você não entrar agora eu vou até ai te pegar e você vai ficar o resto da noite amarrado no sofá.

Ele realmente era um pai. Meu pai adotivo. Só Bobby podia me fazer sorrir hoje, só ele conhecia meu verdadeiro eu.

- Sim senhor, Capitão. – levantei-me e bati continência, adoro a cara que ele faz quando fica bravo.

- Isso não teve graça garoto.

- Pra mim sim. – ele relaxou um pouco. – Então vamos entrar ou você quer que eu pegue um resfriado?

Isso sim era uma careta. Bobby sabia como se expressar pela face. Acho eu isso deveria ser um talento natural. Sam também fazia algo parecido, mas pra mim sempre tinha o mesmo efeito. Imaginar o quanto ele era novo. Isso parecia birra de criança, mas aqui estava Bobby provando novamente que eu estava enganado.

- Acabou a graça entra logo e vai ajudar seu irmão na cozinha.

Sabia que a tortura não tinha acabado ainda. Isso era castigo divino tenho certeza.

Passei por Bobby e fui até a cozinha ajudar meu irmãozinho pé-grande na cozinha.

Parei no batente e fiquei a observá-lo, ele era realmente lindo, sempre foi, mas parecia não se dar conta disso, poderia ter quase qualquer pessoa, homem ou mulher em sua cama, mas ainda amava Jesse, até onde eu sabia. Ele não conversa comigo sobre essas coisas e eu não posso exigir isso dele, afinal fui eu quem a tirou dele, mesmo não tendo desejado fazê-lo. Que ironia, não? Sempre quis que ela desaparecesse mas nunca tive coragem de desejar realmente, ela fazia meu irmãozinho feliz, ela tinha o papel que eu sempre desejei. E no fim fui eu, aquele que a levou dele, eu que sempre sacrifiquei minha felicidade pela dele, fui quem tirou a felicidade de vez da vida dele.

Algum dia ele vai me perdoar? Ele diz que não me culpa, mas eu sei que ele não pode evitar. Fui egoísta admito, mas não consegui evitar. Quando papai desapareceu eu só consegui pensar em evitar de perde-lo e olha no que deu, roubei a felicidade dele.

Cada dia me convenço mais que deveria ter ido atrás de papai sozinho. Talvez ele ainda estivesse feliz. Essa é mais uma das cruzes que carrego comigo. A mais pesada, a culpa de ter tirado a felicidade da pessoa que mais amo.

- Vai ficar só olhando ou vai me ajudar aqui? – ele estava olhando pra mim com aquela cara zangada, ele fica lindo mesmo zangado.

- Você não precisa de mim, precisa de um exorcista. Elas parecem possuídas. – apontei pras panelas.

Meu Sam não era muito bom com essas coisas ele estava tendo certa dificuldade em controlar tantas panelas juntas. Ele estava desajeitadamente maravilhoso. Sempre o vi assim a coisa mais bela que já vi na vida, mesmo quando ele estava todo machucado eu adorava seu rosto e todo o seu corpo. Pena que não era pra mim. Irmão, maldita palavra, pequena, mas com um peso enorme.

- Muito engraçado Dean, mas se você não quiser comer comida queimada é melhor para de rir e vir me ajudar. – ele estava mesmo irritado.

- Ok, ok, fica frio. – eu não era muito bom com cozinha, mas podia tentar, não é?

Não, não é. Meia hora depois eu estava perdido em meio aquele monte de coisas, já estava desistindo disso quando Sam pegou a espátula da minha mão. Acho que esse momento apagou todo o sofrimento da noite, ele pegou na minha mão com tanta delicadeza antes de conseguir tirar a espátula.

- Pode ir pra sala. Bobby vai me ajudar agora. – ele apontou para Bobby que estava cortando ingredientes.

- Te deixei irritado?

- Não, Dean, só que aqui já esta terminando e me desculpe. Você não leva jeito. – ele sorriu tão divertidamente.

- O que você esperava de alguém que só comeu fast food a vida toda? – eu sai da cozinha e parei pelo caminho para pegar um copo de whysk.

Sentei-me no sofá e liguei a TV. Deus. Por que não passa nada de bom nesses feriados?

Depois de passar os canais algumas vezes me peguei pensando que não tinha necessidade de toda aquela produção para um natal a três. Isso seria só trabalho a toa. Quem iria comer toda aquela comida? Era muita até pra mim.

Mas é claro que eu concordei. Era o que Sam queria, eu sempre faço as suas vontades. Era somente nele que eu pensava naquele lugar, queria saber se aquela vaca tinha mantido o acordo e o mantido vivo.

_Memórias ruins._

Nesse momento alguém bateu na porta da frente. Bobby veio correndo com Sam logo atrás.

- Quem será? – Sam perguntou. Inocente como sempre. Ele é realmente lindo.

- Boa coisa não é. Não ouvi barulho de motor. – disse eu.

- Isso quer dizer que não é humano, mas não quer dizer que seja ruim. – rebateu ele.

- Tome cuidado. – disse Bobby.

- Se quisesse fazer-nos algum mal não teria batido na porta. – disse ele.

- Tá bom sabichão. Vou abrir a porta e vocês ficam aqui. – era meu dever como irmão mais velho.

Eu já tinha morrido antes e eu não queria vê-lo morrer novamente, então eu fui abrir a porta na frente. Já imaginava quem seria, mas não queria acreditar.

Abri a porta e lá estavam as duas pessoas que eu não desejaria jamais ver numa noite como essa. E o povo ainda chama essa noite de "Noite Feliz". O que ela tinha de feliz. Para mim era mais uma grande tortura.

- Não vai nos chamar pra entrar?

Castiel, não esperou o convite e já foi entrando. Que cara mais convencido. Ele passou por mim e foi até a sala.

Anna estava para na entra olhando para mim, envergonhada como se esperasse ser convidada a entrar. Otimo, um anjo com educação.

- Anna. Entre. – Sam convidou-a. – Agora temos uma ceia decente. Temos até convidados. – quando meu irmão ia aprender que anjos não aparecem para passar um tempo amigável conosco?

Ela entrou olhando pra mim. O que ela queria agora? Minha noite podia ficar pior? Não, não poderia ficar pior. Anjos na sala. Eu odeio essas coisas.

_-_-_-_

Mais uma fic. Agora é sobre minha nova paixão Supernatural.  
A fic ta completíssima, vai ter três capítulos e só vou postar quando tiver reviews, ok?

Aos leitores de FAVR to terminando o capitulo 23 e devo postar essa semana ainda. Antes de postar nessa fic.

Gostaram da fic? Ta boa?  
Faça meu dia feliz não custa nada é so clicar aqui embaixo e me mandar uma review é rápido fácil e indolor. Eu garanto

T+


	3. Fantasma dos Natais Passados

**Capitulo II – Fantasma dos Natais Passados**

Vou enfrentar a noite em péssima companhia por Sam, afinal meu irmão ficou tão feliz de ter mais gente aqui. Algumas vezes ele me lembra uma criança, birrenta e mimada, mas não posso reclamar fui eu quem o mimou. E essas são as minhas melhores lembranças.

Segui Anna até a sala, ela é muito gostosa, pena que não é humana. Ela virou a cabeça pra mim e sorriu. Ela esta lendo meus pensamentos. O que você esta procurando? Ela me deu outro sorriso. Ótimo, tudo o que me faltava.

Chegamos na sala e Castiel já estava confortavelmente sentado assistindo TV com Sam. Aquilo me tirou do serio.

- Ok podem parar com a palhaçada! O que vocês vieram fazer aqui. – cruzei os braços e esperei que pelo menos uma vez recebesse uma resposta direta.

- Não está claro? – perguntou Castiel inocente. Se ele ganhasse uma moeda por cada vez que ele usa essa tática...

- Viemos passar o natal com vocês. – completou Anna.

Eles não estavam brigados ou algo assim. Tipo, a Anna não serve mais os anjos e o Castiel ainda é um anjo de carteirinha. Ela me deu outro sorriso, mas dessa vez foi um sorriso sexy, excitante para ser realista.

- Querem tentar outra vez? – perguntei. Será que eu pareço idiota?

- É exatamente isso. Não viemos para fazer nada de mais, só queríamos passar um tempo aqui.

- Quer dizer então que vocês não têm trabalho hoje? Demônios, coisas pra possuir, nada?

- Podemos colocar dessa maneira, mas na verdade essa noite é neutra, não podemos contar como uma folga, mas não podemos avançar com os planos. – Anna explicou.

- Então quer dizer que se aquela vaca resolver aparecer aqui ela vai poder ficar e vocês não vão poder fazer nada? – eu estava me referindo a Rubi, a odeio.

- Dean! – adoro ouvir a voz dele quando ele me chama assim. – O nome dela é Rubi, não é vaca e se ela vier, eu vou querer que ela fique.

- Então eu vou trancar as portas e janelas. – ele me olhou com raiva.

A pior coisa que meu irmão tinha feito não era culpa dele, a culpa era daquela vadia. Tenho certeza que ela o enfeitiçou. Ele faz tudo o que ela quer e não percebe que ela é um demônio e só porque ela diz que "lembra de quando era humana" isso não a torna humana novamente. E ele está completamente apaixonado por ela.

E aqui está algo novo pra mim. Nunca pensei que o fato dele estar com outra pessoa me machucasse tanto. Talvez eu só estivesse despreparado, afinal eu nunca o vi com uma mulher que ele realmente gostasse. A única mulher que ele realmente amou foi Jesse, e nessa época eu evitava observar os momentos do casal.

_Memórias ruins._

Todos estavam olhando pra mim como se um monstro estivesse brotando da minha testa. Ok, sujou.

- Não esta mais aqui quem falou. – merda.

Peguei minha jaqueta e a carteira.

- Vou dar uma volta e comprar refrigerantes. – sorri torto. – Ou será que os anjinhos podem tomar algo melhor?

- O que você tiver está ótimo. – Anna piscou pra mim. Como vou sair dessa agora?

- Ok. Que assim seja. – me sentei na poltrona e observei o cenário a minha frente. Vai ser uma longa noite.

Meia hora depois estávamos todos entediados e o clima na sala não era dos melhores. Sam ainda esta cozinhando, não sei o que ele tanto cozinha. Bobby estava tendo uma conversa com o Cas, nunca imaginei que ele aceitaria a situação tão fácil. E eu ainda estou nessa maldita poltrona de frente pra Anna e jogando conversa fora, falando sobre programas de TV.

- Não querendo, mas já me metendo na sua vida. Por onde você andou? – tive que perguntar essa, a curiosidade estava me matando.

- Literalmente. A curiosidade pode matar o gato. Entenda que ela pode matar você também. – ela sorriu sacana.

- Então você sabe de toda a minha vida, mas eu não posso nem saber onde você estava?

- Castiel ainda esta com eles e eu estou me escondendo deles. O que acha que acontecerá se eu disser onde estou? – me olhou como se eu fosse um aluno retardado.

Certo eu me senti meio retardado por não considerar essa possibilidade.

- Mas estou em divida com você e seu irmão, e se você precisar de mim descobrirá onde me encontrar.

Agarrei-me a deixa no fim da conversa e levantei-me, necessidades fisiológicas, meu objetivo era o banheiro, mas parei quando vi o enfeite no portal. Eu odeio esse enfeite há muito tempo.

_Memórias ruins._

_Era natal __e eu tinha dez anos de idade. Estava olhando esse mesmo enfeite: um Noel minúsculo, mais ou menos dez centímetros. Meu pai me chamou da varanda. A casa estava cheia, todos os caçadores e caçadoras estavam lá. Jo também estava lá, isso me irritava muito, ela não saia do meu pé._

_Cheguei à varanda e encontrei meu pai, Bobby e Ellen, sentados nas cadeiras e bebendo, minha família feita de recortes, gosto de me recordar dos tempos em que nos reuníamos todos assim, menos desse dia._

_A família estava quase completa ali fora, mas faltava o mais importante Sammy, meu irmão. Ele estava dormindo no andar de cima, dormir era o que ele mais fazia na época, creio que fosse por causa da pouca idade._

_- Hei garoto, venha aqui! – meu pai disse quando me viu os obsevando._

_Sempre admirei meu pai como um herói,desses iguais aos que vemos em filmes e gibis, afinal ele salvou o resto da nossa família._

_- Sente-se conosco. – ele disse – Faz tempo que não o vejo. Bob está cuidando bem de vocês?_

_- Não, eu é que tomo conta dele! – em parte era verdade, mas queria mesmo impressionar meu pai._

_- Entendo, então meu garoto já é um homem feito. – era tudo o que eu esperava ouvir – E a nova escola? Muitas garotas?_

_- Sempre tem, até demais! – gargalhei achando que tinha dito algo realmente engraçado._

_- Namorando muito? – ele perguntou como sempre._

_- Papo de garotos, estou me mandando! – disse Ellen, por certo foi pegar mais cervejas._

_- Não pai, não estou.- para mim era obvio que não podia estar namorando._

_- Mas você já esta de olho em alguém, não está? – sorri como se estivesse escondendo um grande segredo. – Quero dizer, você gosta de alguém?_

_- Claro pai._

_- Isso mesmo, viu Bobby, meu garoto não perde tempo._

_- Sim, com certeza é o terror das meninas!_

_Sempre que penso no passado, sobre Bobby, em todos os momentos ele está apoiando meu pai, acho que é por saber a dor que ele enfrentou ao perder a  
Mamãe._

_- Herdou isso de mim!_

_- Se você diz. – essa foi a deixa que Bobby usou para rir dele._

_- Então filho quem é essa menina que está na sua cabeça agora?_

_- Não há nenhuma menina._

_Nesse momento Bobby engasgou e olhou pra mim quase como se seus olhos fossem cair do rosto. Meu pai abaixou o rosto à mesma altura em que o meu._

_- Exatamente o que você está querendo dizer com isso? De quem você está falando?_

_- Do Sam, é claro. – de quem mais poderia ser?_

_Meu pai ficou visivelmente relaxado e se acomodou melhor na cadeira. E eu continuava sem entender._

_- Ah, bom. – ele disse sorrindo – Mas não era dessa forma que eu estava perguntando?_

_- Então, eu não entendi. – Bobby continuava me encarando, acho que ele já tinha entendido o que eu ainda não tinha capitado._

_- Eu queria saber se você esta querendo uma namorada, alguma menina para ser sua namorada. – ele me explicou._

_- Eu gosto do Sam assim, ele é a pessoa que eu quero, vou namorar ele. – para mim era tão simples como dois mais dois, mas percebi que havia algo errado quando vi meu pai ficando vermelho.  
_

_

* * *

_

Encontrei!  
serio estava longe, muito longe, na minha antiga casa, não pergunte como faoi parar lá, é uma longa historia!  
Espero que alguém ainda esteja lendo isso, sei que fui meio sem coração pela demora, mas não queria reescrever, pois ja tinha escrito e queria desse jeito, bom agora ta aqui, só falta mais um capitulo para terminar, ele ja esta escrito, mas so vou postar na quinta que vem e se houver alguém lendo, senão só Deus sabe.  
Sei isso foi um golpe baixo, mas preciso saber se alguém ainda esta lendo.

Quanto a outra fic, tirei ela do FF para reescrever.

**Agradecimentos**

**Alexia, Lidia Malfoy, Mary Spn, Dan Padackles, Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP, Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy, esquecialguém?  
**Desculpem o tempo de espera, mas tudo vai dar certo, agora tenho a fic em mãos só espero não ser tarde demais, e bom é isso, espero que não tenham feito como eu e abandonado isso aqui! Mas desde o começo disse que nunca abando no uma fic, não importa quanto tempo eu leve ou se terei que refazer, mas sempre terminarei.

t+**  
**


	4. Um Pecado Só Meu

**Capitulo III – Um Pecado Só Meu**

_- Você não entende o que está dizendo. – meu pai declarou por fim – Você nem sabe o que é um namoro._

_Bobby observava nossa conversa atentamente e controlava as reações de meu pai. Quase como se soubesse que aquilo não daria em boa coisa. Aquele olhar de problemas._

_- Mas se tem alguém com quem eu namoraria essa pessoa é ele. – determinei._

_Nessa hora vi meu pai levanta__r da cadeira. Tudo foi muito rápido. Ele veio em minha direção e Bobby já o estava segurando pela cintura, a mesa estava por cima da louça arruinada no chão. Encolhi-me na cadeira, afinal o que tinha deixado ele tão nervoso?_

_- Calmo John! – Bobby gritou, foi uma das poucas vezes que o vi fazer isso._

_- Você ouviu Bobby, você ouviu o que esse bastardo disse! – rosnou ele – Vou arrancar o couro dele!_

_- O que eu fiz? – Não me contive, seja lá o que eu tivesse feito eu só queria consertar._

_Meu pai conseguiu dar um chute na canela de Bobby e correu em minha direção, eu não iria correr, isso nunca adiantou com ele. Se ele iria me bater o melhor era deixar ele me pegar e não reclamar._

_Ellen entrou na minha frente deixando cair uma das garrafas de cerveja no chão! Mas meu pai não desistiria tão fácil. Ele tentou tirar ela da frente, mas se ele não era de desistir o mesmo se aplicava a Ellen, ela acertou uma garrafada no braço dele e mirou uma entre as pernas, que ele conseguiu segurar._

_- Acorda! O que você acha que está fazendo! – ela gritou com ele e o empurrou na direção contraria – Vai bater no garoto? Você tem menos idade que ele?_

_- Ellen, esse pervertido não está satisfeito de ir "pro" inferno sozinho ele ainda quer levar o irmão com ele!_

_- Chega! – ela gritou, passando a garrafa para Bobby – Acredito que seus filhos já receberam suas felicitações de Natal. Já está na hora de ir!_

_Meu pai virou as costa e foi embora sem dizer mais nada. Mas a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era o que ele tinha dito sobre eu querer levar Sam para o inferno comigo._

_- Dean, você sabe que seu pai não falou serio. – parecia que ela era vidente._

_- Sim. Ellen, ele falou, sim! – fiquei tão angustiado – Só não consigo entender. Por que... Por que ele disse que eu queria levar Sam para o inferno comigo?_

_Ellen sentou na cadeira ao meu lado e segurou meu queixo._

_- Ele só estava nervoso por você ter dito que iria namorar Sam._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque não se pode namorar um irmão Dean, isso é errado._

_- Por quê?_

_- Não existi uma resposta boa pra essa pergunta, mas não é o certo, é pecado. Tente não se preocupar com isso. Esse sentimento é normal e vai passar. – ela parou e respirou fundo, como se estivesse pensando no que dizer – Olha você não pode namorar ele, mas você ainda pode proteger e ensinar ele. Como um bom irmão mais velho._

_Ellen levantou e seguiu na mesma direção que meu pai tinha tomado._

_Lembro-me de ter passado o resto do dia como se estivesse submerso num lago, sempre que Sam chegava perto de mim eu me distanciava dele._

_Quando Ellen foi embora Bobby me chamou na cozinha e mandou eu me sentar perto dele na mesa._

_- Dean, eu entendo que você está confuso. Mas procure não deixar esse assunto te incomodar mais, ok? – ele tomou um gole de cerveja – Quando for mais velho você vai entender melhor. E perdoe seu pai, ele só não sabe lidar com crianças, mas ele ama vocês, "dois". – ele olhou para a cozinha toda e voltou a olhar pra mim – Agora me de um abraço de natal e vá dormir!_

_Eu desci da cadeira e abracei-o._

_- Feliz Natal Bobby!_

_Soltei-o e virei pra ir embora, quando ele me interrompeu._

_- E Dean. – olhei pra ele – Faça as pazes com Sam. Ele estava me perguntando se você estava chateado com ele, ou algo assim._

_Quando cheguei ao quarto Sam já estava dormindo. Deitei na cama e comecei a chorar enquanto olhava ele dormir. Desejei com todas as forças deixar de ser irmão de Sam._

_Meu pai ficou um bom tempo sem aparecer e quando ele resolveu voltar à casa de Bobby todos nós agimos como se nada houvesse acontecido. Ele nunca mais tocou no assunto._

Memórias ruins.

Droga! Detesto quando deixo uma lembrança me dominar assim. É sempre muito doloroso.

Passei a mão pelo rosto e lá estavam as lagrimas. Agora eu não poderia voltar à sala tão cedo, quando elas começam, demoram a parar de cair.

Senti braços me abraçarem pelas costas.

- Não precisa se esconder Dean. – era Anna – Eles não viram te procurar.

- Do que está falando? – limpei as lagrimas e me virei pra ela.

Anna apertou o abraço.

- De Sam. – ela disse.

Esse era o meu limite, não consegui negar. Aceitei o conforto mudo de seus braços. Acho que não sou tão forte como deveria ser. Eu sentia minhas lagrimas molhando a blusa dela.

- Se é tão errado por que continuo amando-o dessa forma? – acho que pela primeira vez em anos estava chorando abertamente. Anna esfregava as mãos em minhas costas tentando me dar algum apoio.

- Talvez não seja.

Soltei-me do abraço dela.

- Como? – o que ela queria dizer? Anjos têm sempre que serem tão vagos?

- Olha Dean. Eu sei que não deveria dizer isso e se fosse para qualquer outra pessoa eu não diria isso, mas um amor tão bonito quanto o seu por seu irmão não pode ser errado.

- Mas isso ainda seria um pecado, não? Eu já fui ao inferno uma vez, Anna. Não quero meu irmão lá.

- Sim, mas você não acha que essa decisão é dele e não sua. Você tem que contar pra ele.

- Não vou contar isso pra ele. É loucura.

- E se ele sentir o mesmo?

- Não me importo. Você não entende? Esse é um pecado só meu.

Depois da ceia os anjos foram embora.

Sam tirava a mesa e eu observava todos os seus movimentos, como sempre. Já disse que ele é a coisa mais bonita que já vi na vida? Eu o amo, essa é a verdade, amo-o mais do que um irmão deveria amar o outro. Exatamente por isso é que não posso contar pra ele o que eu sinto. Só de pensar em ser desprezado por aqueles olhos ou o nojo que ele vai sentir de mim. E se for ao contrario, ele terminar no inferno junto comigo? Eu jamais me perdoaria por algo assim.

- Dean. – era ele me chamando. – Ta sonhando? Já terminei aqui vou subir. Você vai dormir agora?

- Não, vou ficar mais um pouco. Boa noite. – não resisti e o abracei bem forte sentindo o seu perfume. – Feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal. – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Fiquei sem ação, como sempre nestas demonstrações de afeto inesperadas. Ele seguiu para o andar de cima e eu acompanhei-o com os olhos.

E como tradição, me levantei e fui até o pequeno Noel e fiz meu pedido. Pedi que na próxima vida eu não fosse irmão de Sam, para que possa ficar com ele como eu quero, como meu namorado.

* * *

Então é isso! Esse é o fim de Bad Memories, pelo menos por enquanto.  
É minha primeira fic finalizada, então espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic e que não guardem rancor pelos meus prazos...  
Eu até tenho uma desculpa, mas não vou usar, certo, nada justifica a demora, mas não vou chorar pelo leite derramado.

Eu adorei escrever a fic, espero que tenha sido uma leitura agradavél.  
Quero receber meus ultimos comentarios de Bad Memories que vou me certificar de responder.

Vocês acham que posso escrever outra fic ou já deixei muita gente cega? kkk

**Agradecimentos:**

**CassGirl 4Ever **Prazer! Que bom que você tava gostando, quero saber o q achou do final e eu também acho que Dastiel é um vicio, vejo isso em todas as cenas deles em **  
**

**-'LiliBurnett'- **Obrigado pela review e me desculpe por demorar tanto! º.º***  
**

**EmptySpaces11 **Pronto você esta no seu lugar, nos agradecimentos, muito obrigado por ler e se não fosse suas fics jamais teria escrito isso aqui! Então as panelas me ocorrer olhando a altura do rapaz, sabe pessoas altas tendem a ser meio atrapalhadas em coisas precisas. Escrever em 1ª foi a parte mais complicada, limita muito as descrições e o panorama da trama, mas é meio divertido. Espero que eu tenha feito certo. Me manda uma review!**  
**

Achou mesmo? XD adorei a review.**  
**

**Gabhyhinachan **Também não gosto muito dela, apesar dela ter mandado muito bem na epoca da cabeleira loira! E espero que a briga tenha sido satisfatoria pra vc. Aguardo sua review.**  
**

**Freya Black **Sorry, espero que seu coração tenha aguentado! E agora eu tenho 18 e estou na faculdade, o nome nõ posso dizer. De médico e de louco todo mundo te um pouco!rsrsrs Quero sua review!**  
**

**Amanda Izidoro **Obrigado, desculpa a demora e sobre o desafio, eu acho que ainda não estou preparado, mas valeu o convite! quero sua review, ok?**  
**

**Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP **Haha, ok,. Gostou?

**Dan Padackles **Ta ai gostou?

**Mary Spn **Obrigado por ler, e espero que tenha gostado.**  
**

**Lidia Malfoy **Obrigado, gostou mesmo? E agora?**  
**

**Alexia **Obrigado, me manda uma review.

E obrigado a quem leu e não comentou, mas queria muito que tivesse comentado, não dói, eu garanto!

Então esse é o fim, obrigado a todos e a todas espero poder começar a postar outra fic em breve.  
t+


End file.
